Affairs in the Castle
by LadyLaneyOfRanger
Summary: Methur! Don't like it don't read. Will become a yoai. Takes place 6 months after the marriage of Gwen and Arthur. Becoming Queen, Gwen changes and Arthur falls out of love with her. When ho notices the scars and cuts on Merlin's wrist he questions him and Merlin admits his feeling. Arthur begins to fall for Merlin too. Hints of sexual content and suicide. MerlinxArthur
1. Blood on the Chamber Floor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters, but I so wish I did. I apologies as I am an American, speaking American English not British English (yes there is a difference.) **

**I would lover reviews, good or bad. Help me improve my writing. **

**Merlin does do something out of character, I am aware of that. I just ask that you are nice.**

"Dinner later?" Queen Guinevere asked her husband, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"Mhmm." mumbled the king, his mind elsewhere.

"Goodbye, Arthur." The queen left rolling her eyes at her husband.

As soon as she was gone, he let out a deep breath; happy that his wife of 6 months had left for the day. Arthur had loved her, just not anymore. After her affair with Sir Lancelot he never fully forgave her. He married her on a whim, overwhelmed with emotion at her return, mistaking it for love. He married her though anyway, regretting it only a few day later. Arthur did care for her, but like a sister, a sister that he had to sleep with every night. The king put his head in his hands as he sat down on their marital bed; he hated this bed, just a reminder of the mistake he made marrying Gwen. Grabbing a decorative pillow he chucked it across the room. The clashing of silver on the floor pulled him away from his own thoughts.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" he questioned his man-servant.

"Sire" he replied "It is noon, I am bringing you lunch." Arthur fell back against the bed, groaning at his best friend.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." the King growled through his teeth.

"Sorry, Arthur. Force of habit." Merlin said he scrambled to pick up the fallen food.

"Why so nervous?" Arthur laughed at how his friend was scrabbling. "Afraid that I will have you executed."

"No, you prat." Merlin retorted

"You do know that I could have you thrown in the stocks for speaking to your king that way."

"Yes, and I could turn your shirts pink." Merlin mumbled

"What? How!" The king yelled.

"Calm your horses. All I have to do is wash the whites with the reds." 'or use magic' the young warlock thought

"Really? That works?" Arthur said astound.

"Yes. Want me to show you?" Merlin asked, reaching for one of Arthur's shirts.

Drawing his sword and pointing the tip right at Merlin's neck, the king bellowed "No." he said, trying to contain his smile.

That is when he noticed them; three bloody cuts on his arm and several pink puckered lines covered around his wrist. Still with the sword, he pointed at the marks.

"Where did you get those from?" He asked

'"Nowhere." Merlin whispered pulling down his sleeve.

"Then from who?"

"Nobody."

"Merlin, scars don't just come from nowhere." Arthur said becoming frustrated.

"Arthur, give me your sword and I will show you."

Handing his sword over, expecting some humorous reenactment . Merlin grasp the sword in one hand a dragged the sharpened blade across his wrist. The dark red blood spilled from his wrist.

"Merlin!" the King yelled, kicking the the sword out of his hands. "You idiot! Why would do that!"

"Don't worry, I will clean it up." Merlin said as though it was no big deal.

"That isn't the point!" the King yelled "You're bleeding!"

"I know, it is sharper than I thought I was."

"Of course it is sharp! You just sharpened it!"

Merlin began to stand, still sitting on the floor, almost collapsed at the blood lost. Arthur reached out for his friend, cradling him against his chest. Grabbing one of Gwen's scarfs and wrapped it tightly around his wrist, but not before the warlock slumped against him.

"Guards!" Arthur bellowed. The guards stormed in, expecting danger. "Get Gaius, now!" Picking Merlin up off the floor, he laid him in his bed. They thin white scarf now soaked with blood was no longer holding any of the liquid in a dripped onto the white linens. Gaius scurried in, with his medical bag in hand.

"What happened?" the man demanded to know

"He cut himself." Arthur stated.

"Not again." Gaius exhaled.

"You knew?"

"Of course, Sire. He is like a son to me." Gaius said scrabbling to find a needle, thread, and a bandage.

"Why did he do it?" Arthur questioned

"Sire, can I explained this to you later? I need a second pair of hands. Come please, press down on his arm, hard." Arthur obeyed as Gaius tightly wrapped a rope around Merlin's forearm to slow the blood flow. "Hold his arm while I string the needle." Gaius expertly stung the needle, pushing Arthur out of the way, made expert stitched.

"Sire, Hand be the bandage and antiseptic." Arthur obliged. "He should be just fine. I gave him a herb that will help with the healing but it will keep him asleep for a couple of hours. If you call a couple of guards we can move him to his chambers."

"No, he can stay in here. No point in moving him." The king told him.

"As you wish Sire." Gaius said leaving.

"Gaius." He grabbed the old man by the arm. "Tell me why."

Gaius looked Arthur in the eye and said "He hurts." and the man left.

**Enjoy? new chaps coming soon!**


	2. Feelings and other stuff

**Still don't own Merlin... but anyway. Enjoy**

Merlin awoke to the sound of two people yelling at each other. With his eyes still drooping, he could only make out words. A womans voice began speaking.  
"That was my favorite scarf!" the voice was angelic, a screaming angelic. 'Gwen...' Merlin thought. "And look at these sheets! Those stains will never come out! and the puddle of blood is still on the floor!" she yelled

"Guinevere! Do you hear yourself! He was bleeding. I will buy you a hundred scarfs but I was not going to stand there and watch my friend bleed out!" Arthur bellowed.  
"Well then he shouldn't have cut himself!" Gwen yelled back.  
"What happened to the girl I fell in love with? You use to be a sweet girl. And now." He cut himself off.

"And now what, Arthur?!"

"And now you are a selfish, narcissistic, bitch!" It felt good to get that off his chest. A slapping sound rung through the air and a door slammed. Merlin let out a groan, finally feeling the pain in his arm.  
"You're up." Arthur stated

"mhmm." mumbled the young warlock. Attempting to stand up, his head began to spin and fell back against the bed.  
"Sit, Merlin. That is an order." the King said pulling up a chair next to the bedside. They both sat in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours.  
"I'm sorry I caused problems between you and Gwen." Merlin confessed.  
"Don't be. The problems have been there since becoming queen went to her head. I'm not happy with her."  
A small flicker of hope danced across Merlin's eyes "You're not?" the warlock asked.  
"No. I shouldn't have married her. Father told me not to, but like my usual stupid self I disobeyed," The king grumbled. "The other day she tried to have her maid put in the stocks for being five minutes late with the horse and having the Arabian not the Friesian," He chuckled slightly, "If I was like that you would have been in jail for 6 years now." A smirk formed across Merlin's face.  
"But what am I supposed to do? Divorce her? I know the people no longer like her but they need a heir and a queen." Merlin lost his smile and thought 'or another king.'  
"I don't know, Arthur, I'm not married."  
"I know, I know. Still it is frustrating." The king exhaled, exhausted.  
"You could remarry…" Merlin stated, thinking 'marry me.'  
"Yes but that could take years. What if I die before I can remarry or even if I did before we could produce an heir (A.N. yes I said produce.). Then Camelot would be left without an heir." He rested his head on his hand. "Anyway, what about those?" Arthur said pointed at Merlin's arm.  
"Nothing Sire." Merlin mumbled, hoping to avoid the topic.  
Frustrated the King growled, "Two things; one please don't call me 'Sire', I am your friend. Second, those marks, they aren't 'nothing'." Arthur took a deep breath. "Gaius says that you hurt. What hurts, Merlin?" he asked him The young man exhaled, and began to speak. "My heart hurts. That is what hurts, Arthur. Everyday I see the person I love in the arms of another. I know that I can never have them; but still I hope. Hope that one day they will realize that I have been standing on the sidelines for all these years." Merlin finally inhaled. "Who is it?" the king questioned.  
"I can't tell you." mumbled Merlin "Yes you can, Merlin you are my closest companion, I want to know who this person is that ignores you."  
"Arthur, they are married. I have known both for years. They could have me killed."  
A look of astonishment crossed Arthur's face. "Is… is it Guinevere?"  
"What? No, no, no. Not that she isn't beautiful, she really is but she is the queen. I couldn't possibly like her. I mean there is no reason I shouldn't like her but-"  
"MERLIN! Calm down. If it isn't Guinevere, then who. You said they could have you killed, so it must be someone of a noble standing. Just tell me Merlin."  
'Should I tell him?' Merlin thought. 'He wants to know. Still it could mean the end of our friendship, but maybe… no he wouldn't he could never return my feelings.'  
"Merlin! Out with it!" Arthur shouted.  
"You… It is you." he whispered.

**Spoilers! Possibly bring a infant little girl, Penelope, into later chapters. The little girl has magic and might just turn the Knights of Camelot into... well FROGS!**


	3. The Sleeping Warlock

**Disclaimer: Not mine... stars don't work**

**Arthur did move a little fast but I am tired. Sorry for the short chapter**

Arthur looked as looked as though he had been run over by herd of horses. 'Merlin.. is in love with me? No that can't be right… he must be joking.' Tears pricked Merlin's eyes when Arthur didn't respond. Even if it was a yell, he still wanting something. Merlin began to panic, ripping the blankets off and scurrying out of the room. Leaving the king is his state of astonishment. Merlin trotted his way down the stairs and sprinted into the chambers; locking his door behind him. He quickly grabbed for the knife hidden under his mattress. The blade was a gift from Arthur on his eighteenth birthday. The handle was golden, molded to look like a pouncing lion, the blade was once shining was now covered in blood. He slashed his wrist three times; the blade to dull to make any deep cuts, not like earlier. But still made him tired.

Arthur's POV

He is in love with me…. How long has this been going on? He had been my servant for 8 almost 9 years. I wasn't mad, just questioning. What other things had he kept from me over these years, besides the magic, I knew about that. I was on the way to dining hall, on the way deciding to stop by Merlin's chambers.  
"Sire do you need anything?" Gaius asked as the I entered to stone chamber.  
"No, just checking on Merlin." I said walking towards to chamber door.  
"Of course; go on in." "Merlin." I called, knocking on the wooden door. When the door swung open, I entered. On my way to wake my servant I noticed three things. First on his other arm there were now three more fresh wounds on his arm. Knowing I had caused those wounds, I couldn't help but feel guilty. All those wounds were my fault. Then I noticed the blade I had given him for his birthday clutched in his hand. I gently removed the blade from his hand and tucked it in my belt. He wasn't getting it back anytime soon. Finally I noticed how peaceful he looked, his face relaxed, still with tear stains on his cheeks. I reached out and brushed his dark locks away from his face. I had never noticed how soft his skin was. My hand lingered on his face just a little too long and a tingling sensation ran up my arm. As I went to leave I looked back at my friend, overwhelmed with emotion I felt the need to sit down beside him. Sitting in the slightly uncomfortable chair I stroked his hair. My heart swelled when he he squinted his nose and grabbed my hand. I smiled, maybe something did lay deeper. Maybe I did care about my servant more than I ever thought. I smiled down at him, such a sweet boy. I did love him. I guess I really did. I had fallen in love with my best friend, servant, and a man… I couldn't help my I planted a kiss on his forehead.

**Review please****!**


	4. A Slutty Queen and a Naked King

**Disclaimer: Wishing on stars doesn't work. I still don't own Merlin. and if I did. This is exactly what happened.**

**Warning: Gwen is a whore. Arthur is naked. and Merlin can't stop staring**

Third Person

The morning sun peaked through the small window in Merlin's chambers. The young man stirred in his sleep, rousing from his sleep. 'No, no, no! I told Arthur how I feel. I'm gonna lose my head! And I'm late.' He quickly dressed and ran the three flights of stairs to the king and queen's chambers. Knocking rapidly, he pushed open the door to find the king sleeping with Guinevere sprawled out next to him with her head on his chest. The worst part; they were both completely naked. Heat ran up to Merlin face in a blush and a slight tear formed in his eye as he cleared his throat.  
"Arthur, as much as you would like to sleep in bed all day, you lazy arse. You are the king of Camelot and have quite a full day." The warlock said trying to maintain his happy demeanor.  
Upon Hearing the man's voice, Arthur, jumped out of bed. Dropping the duvet and sheets to the floor. He stood in front of Merlin with his pride and glory fully showing. Quickly grabbing a pillow he covered himself. The queen in response let the sheet drop from her chest and showed her moderately sized breast to they warlock. Quickly looking away, Merlin just about passed out. 'No, I don't need to see this.' "Well, good morning, Merlin." The queen's voice dropped an octave, sounded almost seductive, it would, if Merlin wasn't as non straight as a curly fry. Looking at Arthur, he was still standing there with a pillow over his groin. "Merlin, haven't you ever heard of knocking." The king said slightly embarrassed as he was getting a slight erection.  
"Um… I did. You didn't answer." Merlin said looking down. "And you need to get ready. There is training with the Knights, and Gwaine was drunk last time you said if it happened again, you promised to lock him it the stocks…" "Yes, okay help me get ready." The king demanded "I shall you leave you two be then." The queen said stand, grabbing her silk robe and going into the hall.  
"Um… yes, okay." Merlin said grabbing a red tunic, underwear, and a pair of clean breeches. The king dropped his pillow and turned around, his perfectly firm arse facing Merlin. Merlin was overwhelmed with the desire to grab the kings butt. Shaking his head he handed to king his knickers (i.e. Another word for underwear). Pulling them up Merlin was disappointed when he could no longer see Arthur's buttocks. Knowing he won't be seeing that for quite some time, he directed his eyes to his back and shoulders. Perfectly chiseled as though Michelangelo sculpted them himself. "Breeches please." The prat of a former price said.  
Handing him the breeches, Merlin grabbed for the boots laying on the floor, hoping to prolong the shirtless Arthur. After handing Arthur his boots, his received a very confused look from the king. "Merlin, tunics normally come before book." "Right, sorry, I must be out of it." Merlin said, attempting to look disheveled.  
"Understandable, you had a hard day yesterday. You can take the day if you like."  
'He… he doesn't want me around anymore….' Merlin thought.  
"Do you not want me around anymore Sire?" Merlin question, tears stinging in his eyes.  
"No, Merlin. You are a dear friend of mine, of course I want you around. You just lost a lot of blood last night." Arthur was slightly offended that Merlin thought he didn't want him around anymore. 'Maybe… maybe I should tell him about last night, how I feel.'  
"Oh no, I should be fine. Plenty of things for me to do."  
"No, Merlin take it easy. Just accompany me today."  
"Of course. We should get you to training." Merlin said handing him his shirt.

Walking into the training arena, Gwaine was standing there antagonizing the other nights, swinging a mace around like an idiot.  
"Stocks after training Gwaine."  
"But I'm not drunk." Gwaine told the king. "Just buzzed."

**Review**** please. Or I will stop writing. **


	5. Stable boy and a Hunting Trip

No Merlin was hurt in the making of this chapter. Just embarrassed.  
Disclaimer: Still not mine…. dammit.

Third Person

"Merlin, is there anything going on later today?" Arthur asked his servant.  
"No, nothing. Why?"  
"Get the horse, lets go for on a hunting trip." The servant obeyed trotting off to the royal stables to grab Arthur's hunting horse, Calliope (i.e. a constellation.) After saddling up the two horse and grabbing Arthur's bow; The king soon arrived. "I'm surprised, you have the horse ready. No flirting with the stable boy this time?" Arthur taunted, referring to the stable hand that was caught batting his eyelashes at him last week.  
"No, no stable boy this time." Just as he said that, the young stable boy, walked around the corner, in the process winking at Merlin.  
"This stable boy has a name you know, it happens to be Gregor." the boy, Gregor, said batting his dark eyelashes at Merlin. Arthur felt a cross between jealousy and anger in his chest. "Going for a ride you two? Mind if I join?" Gregor said staring straight at the warlock. Merlin shuffled his feet uncomfortably.  
Arthur tilted his head up and squared his shoulders. "I suggest that you leave my servant alone, or you will face severe consequences." At that the stable boy hurried away. Merlin cracked a smile, feeling as though Arthur was jealous over him. "Thank you."  
"Forget it. Let us hunt." The king said, throwing his leg over the horse. Merlin followed suit and chased after the king as he galloped off into the distance.

A way into the woods, the king stopped and dismounted. A moment of courage overcome by him. "Merlin. Come here." he ordered. The warlock jumped off his short pony, expecting to see some tracks. Instead he was slammed up against a tree, the king firmly pressed up against him; lips only inches for his. The king could no longer help him. He smashed his lips against the warlocks. A sharp inhalation from the warlock, surprised at the Arthur advances. He had always dreamed of this, but never it expecting it to happen. The king pulled away for a second, looking deep into the blue eyes of the sorcerer. "You have magic." was all he said before crushing his lips back onto the boy's. Merlin turned his head to speak, Arthur's lips ravishing his neck. "No I don't you what you are talking about, you must be mad." Merlin mumbled "Don't lie to me. I have known for years." Arthur said between planting kisses on his neck. "What?!" Merlin yelled pulling away from Arthur. The king had a look of disappointment on his face. "Yes, I have. I'm not stupid. I hear you speak in the tongue of the old religion constantly." He said, slumping up against a tree.  
"Your… your not mad?" Merlin mumbled.  
Pressing him back up against the tree. "Not that you have magic, but that you didn't tell me." Kissing the warlock on the mouth.  
"I thought you would have me burned at the stake." a soft spoken sorcerer said. A look of hurt crossed the kings face. "Do you have that little faith in me?" he said, stepping back.  
"No, well yes. Your father killed my kind. Do you remember Belinor? The Dragonlord? He was my father. I didn't want to be beheaded." "You think I would behead you?"  
"I didn't know. I didn't want to put you in that situation." "I see. I guess I'm not mad, just hurt." The king said sitting down. "Both that you didn't trust me, and that you told my you love me and then ignore my advances."  
"Trust me, I am not ignoring your advances." Merlin said, tackling the king to the ground. The king on his back, did not like being dominated and quickly switched the position so that the servant was under him. That is when they noticed it. They plant they were laying is was poison ivy.

More romance. Developing quickly, I know but I can't help myself. I hope you know that I love you because I have written 5 chapters in 2 days. I haven't seen my boyfriend at all. Have a good day my lovely! Reviews make a happy author and a happy author makes more sexy chapters.


	6. The Bath and The Bet

Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
Slight smut. No Gawaine was harmed during his writing.

Arthur POV Several painful days after the hunting trip. The romance has bloomed greatly.

"MERLIN!" The I yelled for my servant/lover. My back was insanely itchy and I couldn't reach it. I sat in a bath with oatmeal in it, prescribed by Gaius. The itching was unbearable; I tried in everything possible to scratch it.  
"Yes?" Merlin called to me, covered in red blotches. Gaius has refused to let Merlin use magic to heal the marks. Something about learning our lesson where we decided to take naps.  
"I need you to scratch me back. I can't stand it." I complained wiggling around in the bathtub like a small boy.  
"Why don't you get your pretty little wife to do it?" He remarked sarcastically.  
"Hmm. Maybe I like you more." I said giving my boy toy a small kiss. The past few days since the forest have been the happiest since the my sixth birthday when my father gave me my first hunting falcon. "Well then, I can't just let you be itchy then." He said scratching my back. I couldn't help it but let out a lengthy moan. Before I knew what I was saying, I uttered something that would change the course of Merlin and my relationship.  
"How about you join me in the bath?" Merlin looked at my with weary eyes, not being able to tell if I was joking or not. Merlin has see me naked many times; yet I had never seen the warlock undressed. I cocked my eyebrow at him, telling him that I was completely serious. He nodded and shakily stood up.  
"Merlin, if you don't want to you don't have too. I don't want to rush you." I said calmly, worried that I was pressuring him. Still he pulled of his tunic, revealing his scrawny chest and arms. Still so desirable. Pulling down his breeches he was left in his underwear; I adverted my eyes, attempting not to make him uncomfortable. Sliding back in the tub, I made room for him to sit between my legs. He slowly got into the bath and sat down, making the water splash slightly, his back towards me. "Are you comfortable?" I asked peppering kisses along his shoulder, avoiding the bumps at all cost.  
"Mhmm." He moaned as I massaged my thumbs into his tense shoulders.  
"You think for being so tense you would be a little larger." I commented, expecting a sarcastic remark. I was not disappointed. "Yes well I am so tense because I have to drag around your armor and all your garbage."  
I chuckled slightly; continuing to massage his neck. The without a knock or even a slight warning the doors of the chambers flung open to reveal the worst possible thing. Not my wife, not her maid; One of my Knights, Sir Gwaine. The worst part, what came out of his mouth.  
"I WON!" "You what?" I questioned as I scrambled for my towel and wrapping Merlin in the spare.  
"The bet, I won the whole sticking pot!"  
"Gwaine, I demand to know what this bet is." I ordered "The bet, between Percival, Elaine, Leon, and I, was a pot of 300 gold coins. The bet was on how long it would take you and Merlin to finally start ignoring your feelings for one another. Percival said before your marriage, I within a year, Leon after 2 years, and Elaine said never. So I won." He said clapping his hands like a child that had just won a game. "Imagine, 300 cups of ale. I will be drunk for six months!"  
I began to feel slightly angry with my knights on making bets on my love life. Still, Gwaine's behavior was slightly amusing. "Well then, you can tell the other knights that you won, tomorrow morning at dawn, when you will be practicing for 4 hours." That seemed like a fair punishment. Gwaine grumply left the chambers.  
"You do know if Gwaine tells the other knights, Sir Elaine will tell Gwen. Your wife remember?" Merlin said, making the slight smirk on my face disappear. Just then, as if on que, the queen, my wife, Queen Guinevere walked in.

I know I am making Gwen out like a bitch, but she will have a happy ending. Spoiler: The 3rd or 4th return of Lancelot, completely sane and not evil this time. He found his way out of hell with the help of Dante (From inferno).


	7. Drunken Gwaine and a Bow

Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
Slight smut. No Gawaine was harmed during his writing, just pride.

Third Person

It was the crack of dawn and King Arthur was regretting his decision of making the knights train this early. That and he did not sleep well; mostly because Guinevere had spent that majority of that night screaming at him for having an affair. That would be understandable, but Arthur was fully aware of her affairs, with a servant, a knight, her maid, and several of the men in the court; but it honestly didn't matter to him anymore. Not when he saw Merlin poking his head into his old chambers (i.e. he had moved out of his childhood chambers and into the king chambers.). Back to his training knights. Somehow, and this is only possible by Gwaine, he was drunk. Drunker than he normally is during training. "Gwaine," Arthur called to his knight. "how about you take the first shot."  
He stumbled to grab up his bow and string. He failed the shot, the arrow going only a few feet, the next on went sideways and landed right between Merlin's feet. "Hey!" Merlin called, jumping out of the way just in time. Arthur felt a slight anger rise in his chest. Merlin sent him a slight look saying 'it was just an accident, I'm not hurt.'. Letting it go, Arthur went behind the knights, and sat next to him. "How is training?" Merlin asked his king, polishing Arthurs boots.  
"You mean besides Gwaine being drunk at dawn and me having no sleep. Good and it makes it a little better that your…." He trailed off leaving Merlin thinking he was going to be romantic. "Shining my boots." He said looking over to his knights, chuckling at the fact Gwaine couldn't even string his bow without dropping an arrow, all the other knights were easily shooting the targets. Making sure all the knights were busy shooting arrows at moving targets., Meril left a kiss Arthur on the cheek. "I know." His voice dropped into a seductive tone. Sir Leon caught the kiss though and shot a wink at the new couple. Merlin blushed but Arthur smiled, looking over at his servants bright red face.  
"You know, you're adorable when you blush." The king whispered.  
"I am?" the warlock asked.  
"Absolutely; but if you repeat this to anyone I will have you thrown in the stocks." He said, a small smirk on his face. Merlin face paled. "I'm kidding." "Oh. Well I forgot to tell you. I like being tied up." Merlin winked before walking away, leaving Arthur slightly hot and bothered.  
"Ohh. I saw that Sire. Getting frisky with your servant?" Gwaine said joking with the king. All of the other knights, but Elyan, erupted in laughter. "Wait, what?" Sir Elyan questioned.  
"Oh, Gwen didn't tell you? She caught Arthur and Merlin in the bath last night. And Arthur slept alone. Or did he?" Sir Leon joked, laughing.  
"What? YOU DID WHAT?" Sir Elyan yelled, swinging his mace above his head. Percival picked up the little man holding his arms down as the knight yelled at his brother-in-law. "Elyan, you don't know that Gwen has had more than one affair, I mean, besides Lancelot." Percival asked.  
"S-she… she has?" The angry knight asked. All Arthur did was nod. "Are you divorcing her?" Elyan asked. "I really don't know. The kingdom does need a heir." Arthur said, running a hand over his face "I think you should." All the knights, including Elyan, said.  
"As do I." Another voice said, a very familiar voice. Turning to look in the shadows, there stood Lancelot, playing with his sword, standing next to what looked like a gladiator.

Review. Sorry for the errors in previous chapters. I am going to fixed that. One day.

Can you tell who my favorite knight is? SIR GWAINE!


	8. Return of Sir Lancelot

**Disclaimer: Merlin doesn't belong to me, neither does Dante**

_IMPORTANT MUST READ! Dante is the author of the book the Inferno, it was written during the dark ages. His book was about his character, Dante, traveling the 7 lays of hell to get his fiance. Dante doesn't escape Hell but well. I CAN DO WHAT I WANT._  
Arthur POV Remember that Lancelot hasn't come back to kill Arthur.

Return of Sir Lancelot.

Lancelot… it can't be. He was dead, the dead don't come back from the dead. The man next to him looked at me strangely, like he knew everyone of my secrets. The other knights embraced Lancelot, while I just stood there. "Sire, you haven't missed me?" The dead knight asked "No, no, not that. How are you here? You are supposed to be, well, dead." I stuttered.  
"Well with the help of Dante," He said, gesturing to the man next to him. "We found our way out of the depths of hell." Dante smiled at me. At least I think it was a smile, he looked as though he had gone to hell and back. Pun intended. Just then, I could hear the screaming, and sprinting of feet. Just then, Guinevere's maid, Hannah, ran onto the field. He breath was ragged as she held onto my armor for support.  
"Sire…. m'lady. The queen… has had… Merlin arrested on suspicion of magic. She intends to hold the court order herself. She is going to execute him!"  
I stood there for a moment in shock. I know being queen has gone to her head, but she wouldn't execute Merlin. Would she?  
"Hannah, are you sure? This is a big problem." Sir Leon said gently grasping her arm. She nodded, and spoke. "I was there when she demanded his arrest. I couldn't leave but as soon as I could I ran down here to warn Merlin. But he has already been arrested!" She panted, practically fainting in my arms. "The trial is about to start." She said before collapsing onto her knees. "Go, stop her! Go!" I yelled to my knights. I was already sprinting towards the courtroom, the clanging of metal behind me signaled the knights followed my suit. I felt as though I couldn't possibly get there fast enough. I was still a 20 minute run from the castle. My head was spinning. She was going to kill him. By the time I reached the courtroom, it was empty. I ran out onto the balcony where Guinevere was standing there looking across the field. Then I heard the screaming. I pushed my way through the guards to the side when I saw it. It was worse than I could have thought. Merlin was tied to post, with out his shirt on, being flogged. The execution guard was using the worse possible whip, the cat o nine tails.  
"STOP!" I yelled, still the whip struck Merlin's back one more time, his scream ringing in my ears. "THAT IS ENOUGH. RELEASE HIM. NOW!" I bellowed. I looked at Gwen one last time before harshly whispering. "I will deal with you later." Before running down the stairs. By the time I had gotten there, the guards had untied him and he was withering on the ground in pain. "Merlin…." I whispered placing my hands under his head. By then, I was nothing but angry. "YOU TAKE ORDERS FROM ME! I DID NOT ORDER FOR HIM TO BE FLOGGED!"I screamed at the surrounding guards. By then my loyal knights had gotten there, they had a look of disgust on their face when they saw Merlin, a man that had saved their lives multiple time, on the ground with whip marks criss-crossing over his back.  
"Help me, get him to my former chambers. It is closer than his bed." I spoke so softly that it was almost a whisper. "Lay him on his stomach." by then Gaius had been called from his medical wards, tears pricked his eyes when he say adoptive son in his state. The knights picked him up and did as I ordered. On our way to my chambers, I shot a glare at Guinevere one last time, in her response she shot gave me a smile; one that looked just like Morgana's. Then her eyes flashed gold.

**Reviews are needed or this story will end!**


	9. Sleeping with the Enemy

Sorry for the poor chapter. I am tired and I promised myself I would get chapter 9 up by tonight. I am posting so many chapters in a few days because my finals start this week and I fear that I won't be able to write anything.

Disclaiming: Merlin is not mine

Merlins POV

I awoke with a severe pain in my back, I couldn't help it I let out a cry of pain. "Shhh, it's okay. Its okay." a soft voice said stroked my sweat caked hair away from my face. I could faintly make the voice of Arthur and his knights. "That… that wasn't Gwen?" He said with a shaky voice. "No. Sire we believe that Gwen has never returned from exile. That it was a sorcerer in the form of Gwen." Gaius said. I couldn't help it anymore, I let out another lengthy cry, almost a sob.  
"Sir Percival, could you go get him more crushed ice?" The old man asked. The door clicked as the knight left. "Merlin? Merlin, you will be okay." Arthur said stroking my hair; all I could do was let out a whimper. "I love you." he whispered in my ear before the pain knocked me unconscious.

Arthur's POV

After Merlin fell back asleep, I left the chambers to stand in the hall with the knights. I was shaking, I hadn't married Gwen. I wasn't sure who I married. I felt as though I was going to have a panic attack; but as king I had to remain calm.  
"Find the Knights, have them meet me in the court room. For the guards, see if they can find Gwen.. or whoever that is." I said, more of a stutter in my voice than I would like.  
"Yes, Sire." The knights said as the dispersed. "Gaius… who do you think that the sorcerer was?" I asked, having him answer my worst fear.  
"Sire, the only person I know of with magic that is that strong and would try to invade Camelot; would by your half sister, Morgana Pendragon." He said placing a hand gently on my shoulder as I felt I was about to collapse. "I… I had.. I had sex with my sister." I said slumping up against the wall, my head spinning.  
"I fear so. She has invaded the heart of Camelot, making herself crown queen." he told me.  
I slide down to the floor placing my head in my hands. "Then we must catch her. I have to strip her of her crown." I said thinking, maybe Camelot doesn't need a queen; maybe all Camelot need was another king. Still I didn't know how the townsfolk would react to the idea. But that wasn't my primary concern.  
"I-I should go speak with the knights." I said, needing a distraction. Leaving Gaius, I entered the courtroom, my knights already seated at the round table. I cleared my throat, all the knights turned their heads in my direction.  
"As I am sure you all know; it is believed the Queen Guinevere isn't Gwen at all. Gaius, who isn't able to attend this moment, has suggested that Gwen, is actually Morgana. By marriage, she has wormed her way into the castle walls."  
"Which is why she wanted Merlin dead. Fear of you leaving her and giving the crown to him made her come up with a way to get rid of Merlin." Sir Leon said.  
"Exactly Leon. I presume that the real Guinevere is still out there. Somewhere obeying her exile. I want Sir Lancelot and Sir Elyan to go search for her, as you are closest to her. Gwaine, Percival I want you to scrounge the forest and outlining towns for her. Leon, I want you to gather the other knights and guard the citadel. I will…"  
"Sire," Leon interrupted. "I think that you should distance yourself from this, you have been affected greatly by this. I suggest that you stay in the castle with Merlin. Keep you chambers guarded and watch Merlin for any unusual behavior."  
"I agree." all 12 knights said at once.  
"As long you report your findings to me daily." They all nodded and dispersed. I entered my chambers, finding Merlin awake but still laying on his stomach as Gaius laid ice over his back.  
"Hey." I whispered, kneeling in front of the bed, pushing his hair away from his eyes.  
"Hi." he mumbled biting on his tongue. Gaius told me that he had to leave to tend to several other people afflicted with sleeping illness and that I was to put new ice on his back every 30 minutes. Merlin's eyes fluttered and he reached out to grab my hand, wincing in pain as he did so. "Merlin, why didn't you use magic to escape?" I asked.  
"I couldn't the ropes, the whip, everything was enchanted. That is why I can't heal my wounds with magic." He said.  
"Well, you look awful." I said, attempting to lighten the situation. "I feel awful too." He yawned.  
"Go to sleep." I said stroking his head. He closed his eyes, resting his head on my hand.  
"Arthur?" He asked "Hmm?"  
"I love you too." When he said that, all the problems melted away for a minute. I kissed him softly on his forehead.  
"I know."

Review!

**The sleeping sickness is not a curse. I just needed a reason for Gaius to leave Merlin and Arthur alone. Sleeping sickness is mentioned a couple of times in the series, it is believed to have been a severe cold.**


	10. Return of Gwen

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

This was a hard chapter to write and the only reason this is being able to be posted is that I need a break from cramming for finals. My head is going to implode. And my boyfriend thinks that I am cheating on him… yes with Arthur and Merlin.

Third Person Camelot was under attack; Morgana Pendragon had returned and wiggled her way into the very heart of Camelot. The king was distressed, he hadn't slept and had barely eaten. It had been nearly two weeks since they had discovered the witch. Merlin was still very sore, the wounds had almost completely healed but he still sleeping in Arthur's chambers, the both fearing to be apart. He was close to calling off the search for Morgana, he had run his knights ragged. He had already made the decree of divorce, stripping Morgana/ Guinevere of her crown. They still hadn't found the real Gwen but he had sent Sir Lancelot (who had proven himself a true knight) and Sir Elyan to Ealdor, which is where Gwen was believed to be spending her exile with Merlin's mother, Hunith.

Arthur's POV

I paced back and forth in my chambers, my head spinning. Merlin lay on his stomach, his back still hurt to much to lay on. He cocked his head at me, pulling himself up into a sitting position.  
"Arthur, you need to calm down." He said patting the bed next to him, signalling me to sit down.  
Sitting down, I place my head in my hands as he drew soft circles on my back. "How am I supposed to calm down? I was married to my sister… I had sex with my sister!" I said with a shudder "And now my ex fiance, who I thought I was married too, is coming back to Camelot. Oh! and what am I going to tell her? 'Hey, well we got married, but it turns out it wasn't you, so I divorced you and now I am with my servant; who happens to be a man! And your long lost love, Lancelot is back from the dead, AGAIN." I said almost yelling at the last part.  
"I know, Arthur. If you want her, the real her, I understand, I can even go back to Ealdor." Merlin told me, choking up a sob. I place my hand under his chin, tilting his face up so he would look me in the eye.  
"I am slightly offended that you think that I care that little for you, but I can understand. You watched me marry Gwen once. You won't watch me marry her again. The next time you watch me get married, you will be standing at the alter with me." I whispered to him, kissing him on the forehead.  
"Really?" he asked, hope glimmering in his eyes.  
"Absolutely, you will one day become crowned king of Camelot with me." Just as I finished saying that, Sir Leon burst in.  
"Sire, Merlin, Sir Elyan and Sir Lancelot are back; and they have Gwen. They are all waiting in the courtroom for you." he said. I nodded my head in response, grabbing my over jacket to leave. Just then Merlin stood up, he had been standing a little. Grabbing a tunic, he gently pulled it over his head.  
"Where do you think you are going?" I asked "With you." He said walking up next to me, placing his hand in mine. I left it at that, knowing that I couldn't reason with him.

We entered the courtroom and Gwen rushed up to hug me. Her embrace made me stiffen. Then she wrapped her arms around Merlin, unaware of his wounds. He cried out in pain, Gwen stepping back a frightened look on her face. "What… What did I do?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"N-nothing." Merlin said through gritted teeth.  
"Merlin, that wasn't 'nothing'. " She scolded him pulling up his tunic and gasping at the marks, Hunith, who was also there, cried when she saw her son's back.  
"Who… who did this?" Gwen stuttered.  
"Well you, well, Morgana, but she was disguised as you." I said.  
"Yes, Elyan and Lancelot told us on the ride over. They told us everything." Gwen said giving me a strange look.  
"Everything?" I asked, taking a big gulp.  
"Everything, the poison ivy, the bet, the stable boy, the bath. Everything." She said, giving me an approving look. "I am happy for you two." she said with a sincere smile.  
"As am I." Hunith said, supporting her son.  
"You know people, Merlin and Arthur's relationship and what they do in the bedroom isn't our primary concern." Gwaine said, taking a gulp of ale from his mug.  
"We need to find Morgana." Percival said "No, I don't need my knights running ragged for someone that can disguise herself as anyone she wants too." I told my knights. They all began to protest, before realizing that I was right. "Right now, I want the guards doing double time and I want the knights to stay in the castle in the same chambers as another knight, along with Guinevere and Hunith." I ordered my knights. Merlin left his mother and came to support himself on my shoulder before whispering in my ear, "My mother wants to know when the wedding is."


	11. A Sleeping Princess

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

This was a hard chapter to write and the only reason this is being able to be posted is that I need a break from cramming for finals. My head is going to implode. And my boyfriend thinks that I am cheating on him… yes with Arthur and Merlin.

Merlin POV It had been nearly three months since Arthur had called off the search for Morgana. My back had healed completely, only scars are left in there place. My mother had taken a job in the kitchen, I had asked her to not to return to Ealdor, fearing what Morgana would do if she found her. Gwen had returned to her job as a maid, staying in the east wing of the Castle with her brother. Arthur hasn't said much, always in his own little world, much like Uther after Morgana's betrayal.  
Arthur sat in a chair near the window, overlooking the square. He seemed to spend a lot of time sitting in that chair. Yet, unlike Uther, Arthur still attended to his royal duty. The problem was that Arthur had not gone on any hunting trips or to track down the evil magical monsters. It was beginning to worry me.  
"Arthur?" I called to him, placing my hands on his shoulders.  
"Hmm?" He mumble, never looking away from the window.  
"How are you feeling?" I rested my chin on his shoulder.  
"Fine." was all he said.  
"Still not sleeping?" I guessed.  
"No, I spend the nights walking around the palace." He yawned. I tried to to remember the last time I saw Arthur sleeping, not since Morgana's return "Come here." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the bed, I pulled back the duvet cover and pushed him onto the bed, and tucking him in like a child.  
"Merlin, I am the King of Camelot, I do not need to be coddled like a newborn." He huffed.  
"I will stop when you have returned to your prattish self." I joked.  
"Oh you want to see a prat?" He asked, grasping my behind and pulled me onto the bed with him. Not minding I laid my head on his chest. I could feel his calloused fingers push the back of my shirt up, and trace the scars on my back. It was not long before his breathing slowed and his hand only rested on my hip. I lay there for a moment, before attempting to get away. I slowly moved his hand from around my waist. Arthur on the other hand, did not like the idea of me moving. He grabbed me tighter, pulling me to his chest. He grumbled something, before I decided just to take a nap with him. Yet, my mind had decided not to let me sleep, so I just laid with him.

Gwen's POV

I knocked on the door of Arthur's chambers; well, it is more like Arthur and Merlin's chambers now. The young men have been inseparable since my return, possibly before that. When I received no answer, I pushed open the door. I was greeted with a humorous sight, Merlin awake, propped up in bed with a book in his hand and Arthur fast asleep with his head on Merlin's chest.  
"Shh." Merlin told me, pressing his index finger to his lips. I smiled and left, as the door closed behind me, I began giggling. I trotted down the stairs towards the kitchen to tell Hunith. We had grown quite close, she had almost become a mother or a close friend over the past year. She awed at the thought and demanded that I show her. We then giggled like school girls, making our way up the stairs. About half way up, we ran into Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine and Elyan. "What is with all the giggles?" Lancelot asked, placing a hand on my back.  
"Merlin and Arthur." I said, attempting to contain my laughter.  
"Oh, don't tell me, you caught them in the bath together too?" Gwaine laughed "No, better. Arthur is sleeping all curled up on Merlin's chest." "Let us see!" Gwaine yelled, already sprinting up that stairs, with the other knights following close behind. Hunith and I ran after them Gwaine, without knocking pushed open the king's door. On sight of seeing their king sleeping like a girl, the knights erupted in a roar of laughter. The noise was plenty to wake Arthur; the king hijacked to his feet, grabbing the sword next to his bedside. "What are you doing?" Arthur demanded.  
"Well we weren't spying, M'lady." Gwaine laughed.  
"What did you call me?" Arthur seethed.  
"M'lady. Or would you prefer to be called Queen Arthur." Gwaine asked a fuming Arthur.  
"Run." Percival whispered in Gwaine's ear, He did just that as Arthur sprinted after him, sword in hand. 


	12. Marry Me?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

This was a hard chapter to write and the only reason this is being able to be posted is that I need a break from cramming for finals. My head is going to implode. And my boyfriend thinks that I am cheating on him… yes with Arthur and Merlin.

Arthur POV

After punishing my knights for spying, 50 laps around the castle seemed fair. My day had been pretty empty, I got so bored that I helped Merlin shine my armor. I always forget that I need to asking him some questions.

"Merlin?" I asked, grabbing his attention as we sat cross legged on the floor.

"Yes, Love?" He looked up at me through his dark lashes.

'Love? When did you start calling me Love?" I wondered

"Just now. Why you don't like it?"

"No. I do, Love." I smiled at him. As king you expect me to be somewhat good at holding my tongue. I am not. "You're fired." I blurted out.

He dropped my cuff to the floor, but then picked it back up as he stood up.

"Why?" He stuttered out, trying to hold back tears. I reached for him, but he pulled away and began to yell "I have done everything for you! I have spent the last 7 years of my life taking care of your pompous ass! I guess you don't want to be with me anymore do you?" He threw my cuff at me.

"Merlin, will you just listen to me?" I asked

"NO! I won't. I have saved your sorry arse so many time I have lost count. You would be dead if it wasn't for me!"

"Merlin, listen to me." I grabbed his forearms. "I don't think it is right for my lover to be shining my armor." I finally got my words out.

"You're not leaving me?" He asked.

"Not at all." I said pulling him into my arms and kissing his forehead.

"But now what am I going to do?" He asked with a laugh.

"I have an idea." I said disappearing behind the shade and grabbed the ring.

"Merlin, from the first day I met you I thought you were brave. Not only did you challenge the prince, but you knew I was a knight. Yet, two days later you did it again. You always tried to put me in my place. I can't recall how many time you have saved my life, more than I will ever know. I should have made you a knight when I made Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival knights. I didn't because I was afraid. I was afraid that you would no longer be that humble man you are. I was also afraid that I would lose my best friend. You have followed me on all my crazy adventure, even when you disagreed. I have been trained since birth to be fearless and brave. Yet, the day I saw you bleeding on my floor I felt my heart stop. The day you told me you love me was the day I realized that I love you too. You are the one person in this world that I can not live without. I would give up my crown for you." Finally I let myself breathe. I took one deep breath before sinking onto my knee. "Will you marry me? Become my king?" I asked, shaking on the inside. It was taking him to long to respond and I started to hyperventilate.

"Arthur…" He whispered. I pulled myself into a standing position. I looked at the floor, not wanting Merlin to see the disappointment and tears in my eyes.

"I understand. It is a lot of me to ask of you." I mumbled placing the ring on my desk and facing the window, arms folded over my chest.

"Arthur, don't you dare think that I don't want to marry you!" Merlin yelled wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Yes. My answer is yes." He whispered before wrapping his legs around my waist and kissing me passionately. I laid his back against the bed, hovering over him. I slipped the ring onto his finger and kissed him again. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled a moan from my throat. My hands settled on his waist. I pulled my lips from his and began devouring his neck, grinding my erection against his hips.

'Arthur…" He whispered.

"Hmm?" I sucked on his neck, reaching down his chest.

"Stop." He said as I cupped him.

"Why? I want you." I said rubbing him slightly.

"And I want you but I am saving myself for marriage." He said, pulling my hand off his crotch. I let out a slight whimper, my body aching for pleasure.

He kissed me softly. "Just wait until we out wedding night."

"WEDDDDDDING!" A voice squealed from behind my door. I raised my eyebrow at Merlin and he let out a chuckle. We tipped toe to the door and swung it open; only to reveal Gaius, Hunith, Gwen and my knights.

"Congrats?" Gwaine said with a sly smile and shrug.

"Thank you." I said as Hunith pulled me into a hug. That is when the hug fest began, I received proper hugs from Gaius, Hunith and Gwen, I recieved side hugs from Leon, Elyan, Lancelot and Gwaine. Percival on the other hand, grabbed me and Merlin into his arms and lifted us off the floor, hugging us with the dorkist smile on his face.

"Should we tell him?" Lancelot asked Gwen.

"Not today, let this be about them." She whispered.

"Tell us what?" Merlin's elf ears picking up on everything.

"We are getting married too." Gwen smiled as Merlin hugged her. Yet, her eyes never left me waiting for approval.

A smile broke out on my face and I yelled "Congratulations!" The hugging fest began again, only to be interrupted by Gwaine yelling "BACHELOR PARTY!"


	13. Baby on Board

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Gwen is occ so is Arthur. oh well

Merlin stood perfectly still as his mother and Gwen measured him for his wedding attire. It was a high collared tunic, Pendragon red of course, and black breeches, along with tall black boots with red trim. Gwen fussed over her upcoming wedding with Lancelot, telling Merlin that he was so lucky that the Royal Planner was organizing the wedding and he didn't have to worry over anything but Arthur. Arthur sat in a chair across the room, chuckling slightly at the fact that Merlin was still fussing over their wedding.

"Oh, Guinevere, don't think that Merlin isn't fussing over every little detail too. If it were me, I would have left it completely in the hands of the Royal Planner." He chuckled, as Merlin shot him a glare.

"Well, I'm sorry if I want it to be perfect." Merlin huffed.

"Merlin, love, it would be perfect if it was in a pill of animal dung; as long as I end up married to you, I could careless about any of the details." He smiled at his soon-to-be husband. Just then, Lancelot walked in;

"Why can't you be sweet like Arthur?" Gwen snapped at him. Lancelot took a step back, looking at his grumpy fiance.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Arthur fusses over Merlin in ever which detail, and barley leaves him alone and you go out on 2 day hunting trips!" She snapped at him.

"Gwen, love calm down. Remember, Arthur goes on 2 day hunting trips too, but he takes Merlin with him." Lancelot said rubbing her back.

"I know, I don't know what came over me." She melted into his arms.

"I DO!" Merlin shouted, Hunith sticking a pin in his leg at his noise. "Ow…" He whined

"Merlin, what is wrong with me?" Gwen begged, placing her hands on his arm.

"Nothing is wrong with you." He emphasized the word 'wrong'.

"What do you mean?" She asked, gripping his arm a little tighter, sick of Merlin's childish games.

"It is what is right with you." He smiled at her, placing his hands on her abdomen.

'What-" she stopped, getting what Merlin was hinting at; a smile broke over her face. "Really?" She stuttered.

"3 weeks." Merlin said smiling at her.

"AHHH!" Both women yelled. Merlin looked over at Arthur, only to find his chair empty.

"Excuse me, I am going to find out where my fiance has run off too." Merlin said excusing himself, putting back on his normal clothes. He left the room and walked down to throne room, finding Arthur sitting in his throne, head placed in his hands.

"Arthur? Does Gwen being pregnant upset you that much?" Merlin asked, sitting on his lap.

"No, it isn't Gwen." He wrapped his arms around Merlin, placing his head on the warlocks chest.

"Then what is it?" Merlin ran his fingers through the king's hair.

"I can't marry you." Arthur choked out a sob.

"And why is that?" Merlin worried.

"Camelot." Arthur cried into Merlin's shoulder.

"What about Camelot?"

"It needs an heir. We can't give it an heir." Arthur mumbled.

"Who said we can't" Merlin asked

"Merlin, I don't know if you know how people get pregnant, but two men can not get pregnant." the king nuzzled his lover's neck.

"That is true, but one of us just happens to be a very powerful warlock." Merlin kissed Arthur's temple.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I can get pregnant."

"Really? Merlin that is great!" Arthur yelled kissing his fiance. "Maybe we should get started." He whispered in Merlin's ear.

"Not yet. I am just about to become king. I am gonna need time to adjust to that before becoming a parent too." Merlin kissing Arthur gently.

"Mmm." Arthur groaned. "Merlin, you are killing me." He gestured to his pants.

"Yes, well if you want to make me happy you can wait."

"That is all I want to do, make you happy." Arthur kissed him.

"Then wait."

REVIEW! or else… wedding scene… no baby… no king Merlin… no story.


	14. Before the Wedding

**I AM A GENIUS! If you follow Eoin Macken on twitter, you will have already saw this, and I AM THE ONE THAT TWEETED THIS! I promise.**

**Merlin and Arthur may be 2 sides of the same coin, but Gwaine is the rigged part on the side!**

Merlin woke up in his and Arthur's bed; stretching his long arms out, he felt the space next to him empty. Arthur had never returned last night, he was out partying away his last taste of freedom with the Knights. Today was the day; Merlin and Arthur were going to be married, at last. Merlin pulled himself out of the bed and was greeted by a strange face. The man was about 27 years old, short with dark hair and brown eyes, he was dressed in serving clothes and held tray of food.

"Excuse me? But.. umm.. who are you?" Merlin asked.

"Sorry, Sire. My name is Walter, I will be your man servant." He smiled. Merlin almost spit out the sip of water that he had taken.

"I'm sorry… what?" He stuttered out.

"I am your man servant." He stated again.

"No, no I got that; what I don't get is why I need a servant." Merlin stated.

"The king thinks that with you, now becoming the second king, would want someone to look after you." Walter said, handing Merlin a towel to dry his face with.

"Well, that is very sweet of Arthur. Do you have family Walter?" Merlin asked, splashing water his face.

"Yes, my lord. I have a wife, who is pregnant, and 3 little girls and one son." Walter smiled, thinking of his family.

"Well, go and be with them." Merlin smiled.

"But Sire-"

"Please, don't call me Sire, just Merlin and don't worry about me. I am fully capable of dressing myself." Merlin interrupted "You will get paid for the full day." and with that Walter left, a grin on his face.

2 hours later

Merlin smiled, looking at the clothes set on his bed. Everything was ready for the big day. He was clean, hair combed, and shaved. Merlin pulled his shirt over his head, glancing in the mirror, he saw all of the marks covering his hips. He exhaled, this was why Merlin did not want Arthur to see him naked. Even when they took that bath together, Arthur looked away before he could see Merlin's scared hips. Merlin traced his scars, on his wrist, back and hips; he told himself that today would be the start of the new beginning. Pulling on the red tunic and black breeches, he sat on the bed and waited, waited for his mother to come and escort him to his new life, as a husband and as a king.

Hunith entered, taking one look at her son, she knew exactly what he was thinking. She sat down next to him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Merlin leaned into his mother's embrace and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Merlin, son, what is worrying you?" She asked, petting his head.

"What if I can't be a good husband? or even worse, a good king? I can't even stop cutting!" He cried.

"Do you truly love Arthur?" She asked her son.

"With all my heart."

"And do you love Camelot?"

"Yes." Merlin stated.

"Then you will make a fantastic king and husband." Hunith kissed her son on the forehead. "Now, lets get you married." She said, tugging on his arm and leading him to the courtroom. Standing outside, all of his nerves calmed.

**IF YOU WANT THE VOW SCENE UP TODAY YOU WILL REVIEW! MAHAHAHA**


	15. Wedding and After

**I think this chapter is written well, this is something that I have experienced myself, shutting out the love of you life when they find you have been cutting again. So please keep an open mind.**

**not mine.**

Arthur stood impatiently at the altar; every little noise seemed to magnify itself. There had only been one time in his entire life that he had been so nervous; his coronation day. Gwaine stood in the front row, he insisted that he be closest to the couple as he 'won the bet', the knight shot him a smile. Arthur tried to smile back but his nerves only made a grimace. 'What is taking Merlin so long?' The young king began to panic, wondering if the love of his life would even come down the aisle at all. Just then the door burst open, trumpets began to sound, and a beaming Merlin made his why down the aisle. Arthur finally let out the breath that he did not know he was holding. Arthur stretched out his hand as Merlin made his way to the altar.

"We gather here to join these two lives into one. King Arthur, do you wish to marry Merlin?" Geoffrey asked the eager king.

Arthur smiled and squeezed Merlin's hands. "I do."

"And Merlin, do you wish to marry Arthur?"

"I do."

"And by the tying of this shash; I now bond you both by this eternal promise. I give to you, King Arthur of Camelot, and his husband Merlin." Geoffrey smiled at the newly married couple. Arthur took that as his chance to kiss his husband, pulling him in, cradling his head and placed his lips on his. The crowd erupted in applause and awes; only to be ruined by a certain knight of Camelot.

"Don't eat his face off Arthur!" Sir Gwaine yelled. Arthur and Merlin shot him a glare, a glare strong enough that it left Gwaine with no words.

xxxxxx

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. They danced and drank, and socialized; during all this time, Arthur's eyes never left Merlin. The knights laughed as Arthur, who was taught to dance at the age of 6, tried to teach his much less coordinated husband.

"Merlin, just follow me lead." Arthur gripped at Merlin's back a little harder than needed (A.N. My fiance does this.) and making it harder to flow with Arthur's movement.

"I am. Well, I am trying." Merlin huffed. "Why are we even doing this?"

"Because, as king, you need to know how to dance."

Merlin groaned and allowed his husband to spin his across the dance floor. "I really hate dancing."

"I don't; It just means I get to hold you closer." Arthur smiled, pulling Merlin tighter to his chest. On the other side of the dancefloor, Lancelot was effortlessly spinning Gwen around, Percival had an scowling, but happy looking, Gwaine pulled to his chest, and Leon swung the girl he was courting, Lady Farrah, around next to Lancelot and Gwen.

"I think we have several wedding's coming up." Merlin whispered to Arthur.

"What makes you say that?"

"Gwaine, I know he likes Percival. Leon is courting Farrah, Gwen and Lancelot are getting married in a week. All of your best knights will have families, and so will you; so no more dangerous quest and hunts." Merlin joked.

xxxxxx

By the time that everyone had left, Arthur's breeches had grown incredibly tight. He did not know how much longer he could possibly take the insane anticipation of having his naked husband wrapped around him. Arthur practically devoured Merlin when they were finally behind closed door.

"Arthur… slow down." Merlin cautioned

"Why? I need you." Arthur growled pulling his shirt over his head and pushing Merlin onto the bed.

"I don't, I don't think you want to do that." Merlin warned as arthur pulled his shirt over the warlocks head. Arthur let out a gasp, he fell back onto the bed, staring at the scars on Merlin's hips. He reached out to touch them, just as Merlin pulled his shirt over his head.

"I thought… I thought you stopped." The king said blankly.

"I did, for a little while. I can't help it." Merlin sobbed.

"I thought that I made you happy! Why can't you stop! Just put the fucking knife down!" Arthur yelled, shaking Merlin's shoulders. Merlin began to cry, tears falling freely from his eyes. Arthur took one look at his new husband and felt terrible for yelling like that. "Merlin… I am so sorry." Arthur reached out for Merlin, only to be shoved away.

"I shouldn't have yelled like that. Please let me hold you." Arthur reached for Merlin one more time, only to be greeted by the warlock slapping him across the face.

"I am trying, Arthur! It isn't that easy. Once you start, it forces it way into your life and becomes an addiction!" Merlin screams at Arthur, throwing a pillow at him. When his yelling was over, Merlin laid down on his side, back facing Arthur and let out a heart breaking sob. Arthur took one look at his husband, thinking to himself that this is not how he wanted to spend his wedding night.

"Merlin, love, I know you are. Come here." Arthur snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I am so sorry, I should never yell at you. You don't deserve me to yell at you. I am so sorry." He kissed the warlock's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." Merlin said, rolling over to face his husband. "S'okay." He whipped the tears from his eyes.

"It is not okay, I should never yell at you. I just want to tok get better." Arthur kissed his forehead. "Just sleep."

"I don't want too." Merlin whispered.

"You want to talk?" Arthur asked.

"No." Merlin growled, straddling his new husbands waist and kissing his neck. The rest is history.

Yes… they had sex. I hope that is obvious. I am way to tired to write a sex scene, plus it is Christmas Eve.

**REVIEW AND MERRY CHRISTMAS MY LOVELIES! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO THOSE WHO DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS! I LOVE YOU TOO!**


	16. The End

**I regret to inform you that I will be stopping Affairs in the Castle, In 16 chapters there are only 29 reviews and I will no longer continue writing**


	17. Coronation

**So, I got a lot of NOOO! and one NOT ON MY BIRTHDAY! and my lovely friend Laiken helped me with ideas so Affairs in the Castle will continue. LONG LIVE THE KINGS!**

Merlin awoke entrapped in Arthur's vice tight grip. As the young warlock attempted to wiggle away, the king grumbled and pulled his new husband closer to him. Merlin groaned and pried the arms off of him; Arthur settled for a pillow instead.

"Good morning." The warlock kissed Arthur's forehead and proceeded to get ready for coronation day. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, and the flowers from yesterdays wedding had been taken down and replaced with new roses.

His mother and Gwen fussed over him like they did the day before, helping him bathe and dry his hair like he was a little boy again. When they had finished dressing him he felt like a buffoon, a-soon to be royal buffoon. He was dressed in chainmail, the standard for Camelot royalty. Chainmail on Arthur looked good, he filled in out nicely, Merlin, on the other hand, looked completely ridiculous. The chainmail hung loose on his body, very loose, and was way too heavy looking for such a small frame.

King Arthur Pendragon walked into the east wing, where Merlin was getting ready in Hunith's room. He knocked on the door before pushing it open, he was greeted by a laughing Guinevere and a smirking Hunith. When Arthur caught sight of Merlin, he burst out laughing. Merlin glared at his husband, folding his arms over his chest.

"Stop it. It is not funny." Merlin complained.

"Love, it looks like you are being eaten by the metal. It isn't funny, it is down right hilarious." Arthur laughed, grabbing at his gut.

"Shut up, at least I'm not fat." Merlin retorted, grinning at his husband.

"I am not fat." Arthur growled, playing with his husband. "Take it back and I might have a solution to your attire problem." Arthur gestured up and down Merlin's body.

"Fine, you're not fat. You are husky." Merlin apologized.

"Good enough. Wait here." Arthur exited the room. 10 minutes passed before Arthur reappeared, another chainmail suit in hand.

"This was mine when I was 13, I was a tall, about your size, but I was skinny." Arthur handed him the suit. "Try it on." Merlin did as he was told. The new chainmail fit much better, still a little big on Merlin's small frame.

"Good enough." Merlin smiled, kissing Arthur on the cheek. Arthur pulled the red cape off the chair it was resting on and fastened it around Merlin's shoulder.

"I think we should get you a custom cape, this one is really big on you."

The doors opened one more time for Merlin Pendragon; he made his way down to the alter. His husband stood on the two stairs above the main floor, crown placed on his head and scepter in his hand. He looked as royal as the day his was crowned king. Arthur stood tall, proud. When Merlin got to the stairs, he sank to his knees.

"Last time Merlin was on his knees." Arthur smiled, the metal around his groin a little tighter. Merlin looked up at Arthur through his dark lashes.

"By the power vested in me, King Arthur of Camelot, I crown you, Merlin Pendragon, King of Camelot." Arthur placed the slightly more feminine crown on Merlin's head. the crown was too big, and it slide in front of his eyes. Arthur laughed and pulled the new king to his feet. He grabbed his hand and in an echoing voice said "Long live the king!" All of the knights, lord, ladies and members of the court called out

"Long live the King, Long live the King, Long live the King." All except for Gwaine, he was yelling

"Live long the Queens." Gwaine swayed slightly, resting up against Percival, drunk as usual.

The feast was fantastic, made for a king; two kings matter of fact. Arthur stood, about half way through the meal, his chalice in his hand. He nodded slightly, signalling the harp to stop playing.

"Ladies, Lords, Knights, and Members of the Round Table, I welcome you here today to celebrate in not only my marriage but in the crowning of King Merlin (Wow, that feels funny to type.)." he paused slightly. "I encourage that you be merry, drink and laugh this is a time of enjoyment." Arthur stared over the crowd; a vibe, an awful vibe, coming from within his gut. "For the love of Camelot." He yelled

"For the love of Camelot!" The crowd hollered back.

"Yes, for the_ love_ of Camelot." A voice said from the shadows. The figure walked into the light. She was dressed in red, her ebony hair brushed to silk hung around her cream-white face.

"Morgana." Arthur seethed.

"Hello, brother. Didn't think I would miss your wedding and Emrys's coronation, did you?" She laughed, taking a bit of an apple.

**Review, or I will stop, for good**


	18. Return of Morgana Le Fey

**Hi Laiken. Okay I had to do that. I don't own Merlin.**

Morgana walked around the table; she played with a knife in her hands. The knights drew their razor sharp swords, pointing them at Morgana. She raised her hands and made the knife disappear.

"Brother, you can have your… monkeys put their swords away. I am here on a peaceful note. I have come to make peace." She glided closer to Arthur. Lancelot swung his sword and blocked her, if she took a step closer her head would be rolling around on the floor.

"Lancelot, brave and loyal Lancelot; That was very stupid." She flung her hand out and Lancelot landed with a thunk 15 yards away.

"Lancelot!" Gwen cried as she raced over to him, clutching her stomach.

"Gwen, how lovely to see you. Ah, and you are with child." Morgana smiled. "A knight and a servant girl, Arthur you really have let your kingdom run a muck." She smiled.

"He is the king! You will show him some respect!" Sir Leon boomed, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Ah, yes, Sir Leon the only one of the knights that deserves to be a knight." She cackled.

"They all deserve to be knights." Arthur argued.

"Yes, yes, I am not here to discuss the nobility of your knights" She sneered at the word knight. "I have come to offer a deal." She walked up to him, her heels clicking on the marble floor.

"And what kind of a deal is that?" Arthur asked, cautiously putting himself in front of Merlin.

"I want Emrys to give me his powers." She glared.

"Who do what?" Arthur was clearly confused.

"Your beloved Merlin, I want him to give me his magic." The crowd erupted in a gasp.

"Morgana you must be mad, I would never have Merlin make such a sacrifice." Arthur laughed.

"It is not your choice. Emrys, give me your magic or I will launch the biggest war in the history of Camelot." She smiled. "Think about it." and with a gust of black wind, Morgana Le Fay or Morgana Pendragon was gone.

The room was a sicking cold, the people huddled together and whispered among themselve. Lancelot pulled himself from the floor, and stood next to Gwen; placing his hands protectively on her stomach.

"Quiet, Quiet." Arthur hollered, shushing the room of scared people. "Morgana will not return. She has infiltrated the walls of Camelot today only because the guard is limited, as most of them are here. I want the guard and patrolled doubled. Nobody will be giving Morgana any powers. She will not get within the citadel again." Arthur calmed his people.

The rest of the night went by fast, nobody wanted to remain around much longer. Mother wanted t return to their children, Husbands to their wives and the Knights to their swords. Merlin and Arthur retired to their chambers. The couple lay in bed, wrapped in each others arms. Excalibur was within 2 feet of Arthur at all times. By the time Arthur had fallen asleep, it was around 3 am. Merlin pulled himself away from Arthur and mumbled,

"Swefe Nu." Casting Arthur into a deep sleep before pulling on his new dark blue cape and exiting the chambers.

He made his way down the halls of the castle. He nearly ran into several set of guards and knights but managed to slip out of the back. With the help of the shadows, Merlin managed to make his way to the stables. Without think he grabbed Llamrei, Arthur's horse, and galloped out of the city walls. He made his way into the forest. Several miles in, he saw her, Morgana was standing in the center of the path.

"Merlin, you decided to join me?" She looked like she stepped out of a horror film.

"I won't let Camelot fall. You want my magic, you can have it." Merlin swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Why not take you and let Camelot fall under the distress of Arthur?" Morgana smiled, throwing her hand out; a gust of wind knocked Merlin to the ground and he hit his head on a rock, knocking him out cold.

**Review or else... or else MERLIN DIES!**


	19. A baby for Morgana

**I don't own Merlin. **

Arthur woke up at high noon, he might not have woken up at all ig Gaius hadn't burned so awful smelling plant under his nose. He woke with a jolt, gagging.

"My god, Gaius what is that?" He complained.

"Sire, that is not our primary concern; Merlin is missing." Arthur eyes widen, every thought of sleep gone from his mind.

"What do you mean Merlin is gone?"

"He hasn't been seen since you both went to bed last night." Gaius explained.

"What would he be- MORGANA!" Arthur yelled, jumping out of bed and wrapping his waist in a sheet. "He is going to trade his powers for Camelots safety. Guards!" The guards scrambled in, "I want patrols, every knight scrounging the forest for Merlin. I want him found, at all cost." Arthur ordered. "Gaius, help me get ready." Arthur commanded.

"Sire, I know very little on armor. Perhaps-" Gaius began

"Right, right. GWEN!" He called as she walked past the door. She poked her head in,

"Yes, sire?"

"Merlin is missing; I need help getting in my armor." The swift young woman didn't need to be told twice; Arthur was ready and catering out of Camelot in less than 20 minutes.

Merlin awoke tied to a chair, the bindings on his wrist draining the magic from him. He glanced around the room, it was dirty, disgusting. It was some old castle in the middle of no-where. Then he saw her, Morgana was sitting in a throne, a golden crown perched upon her head.

"Merlin, you're awake." She smiled, making her way towards the squirming warlock. She came over and rubbed her hand along his inner thigh. "You see, Merlin, I have spoke to my consultants. They have given me an absolutely beautiful idea. The problem is, I can never defeat you. You have given me quite a dilemma. But I have figured a way out that I can defeat you. I need to create a being stronger than me. Yet, I am a high priestess; No one but yourself is stronger than me. I needed a way to harness your powers." She smiled and kissed his neck. "I know you, Merlin. You would never destroy an innocent life." She bite down on his pulse point. "That is why I am going to create one, one part you, one part me." She grabbed his crotch, squeezing it slightly. "I will raise it, it will hate Arthur and Camelot as much as I do." She smiled as Merlin instinctively became hard. "Excited are we?"

"No, Morgana. Don't do this." Merlin begged as she unzipped her dress. She stood there completely naked, nipples hard from the cool air.

"Oh, Merlin, this has already begun." She smiled. Her eyes flashed gold, and all of Merlin's clothes were magically gone. She smirked at the size of Merlin erection, for being such a small boy, he was not lacking in that department.

"Morgana, stop." He protested as he felt her hot breath on his penis. She grinned and took all of him in her mouth. He moaned, he hated it but no matter who she is, what she was doing to his body felt amazing. She came up to him and straddled his waist, hovering above his rock hard erection. She mumbled something and her eyes flashed gold. She then lowered herself onto Merlin.

**Review!**


	20. Baby Aleyn and Lyla

**I don't own Merlin, just Aleyn (Ale-in) and Lyla (Lie-la)**

10 months after the disappearance of Merlin.

Arthur paced up and down the room. Lancelot was sitting there his son, Aleyn, resting in his arms. The baby fussed, feeling the tension in the air. Arthur had barely slept since Merlin went missing. Hunith had returned to Ealdor, everything was reminding her that her son was probably dead. Gwen had taken it upon herself for the care of the king, only taking 4 days off to have her baby. Arthur did not mind having baby Aleyn around, he enjoyed holding the small fellow.

"Sire, you need to sit down. You will make Aleyn upset." Lancelot said, snuggling his son. Arthur looked upon Lancelot with jealousy, he had his Gwen and his child, he was a knight and lived well. Arthur felt as though he had lost everything when they could not find Merlin, like his world was destroyed.

"Lancelot, may I hold him?" Arthur asked, stepping towards the father and son.

"May I ask why, Sire?" Lancelot questioned.

"He helps with his nerves." Gwen said, returning. "Aleyn calms Arthur, he won't lose his mind and run everyone through when he is holding him." She explained.

"What she said." Arthur nodded. Lancelot nodded and handed the king his son. Arthur grinned at the baby and walked around the council room with him. The king cooed slightly, distracting himself from his life with a baby. The door swung open and Leon and Gwaine scurried in.

"Sire, we have located a castle, 3 days time from here. Morgana may be harboring Merlin there." Gwaine explained.

"Saddle the horse. I want the best of my men, all but Lancelot, to come." Arthur ordered. Lancelot looked from the baby in Arthur's arms to Gwen; a silent conversation was said between their eyes.

"Sire, I am coming with you." Lancelot argued.

"Lancelot, you have a family a young wife and an infant son. I can't let you go risking your life." Arthur retorted.

"Sire, Nothing is going to happen to me, besides Gwaine, I am the best sword fighter. I can deal with Morgana." Lancelot stood.

"I don't have time to argue with you about this. Do as you wish." With that, they mounted their horse, Arthur on Llamrei, the same horse Merlin rode off that night, and galloped west, towards the castle.

"You are good with her." Morgana smiled at her baby's father. Even though she had hated him in the beginning, she had grown fond of Merlin. She had him pressed under her thumb like a tact. Every little thing that he did out of line could result in the death of the innocent baby that he cradled in his arms.

"She is a good baby." He cooed at the 3 week old child. Morgana came over and placed her head on Merlin's shoulder. She had begun to love the warlock; he was kind, even to her. He kept her warm at night as they lie together, the way man and wife would.

"I do like the name you gave her. It is so soft and sweet but with a bite, Lyla. It really is pretty." Morgana complemented, stroking the warlocks back. "Come, put our child to bed and come lay with me."

After the deed was done; Morgana laid her head on Merlins heaving chest. She drew circles on his lower abdomen. Morgana kissed his neck and sucked slightly. After spending almost a year with her, Merlin had learned just to enjoy the pleasure he felt.

"Merlin, why don't we have another child?" She asked, mounting him again.

"Anything you want, Morgana." He smiled, imagining Arthur on top of him. As though on cue, Arthur burst down the door. He gasped at the sight of his half-sister on top of his husband. Before she knew what happened, Arthur ran Excalibur through her heart.

"Merlin." Arthur grabbed his husband, pulling him into a hug. "We can talk about you sleeping with me sister later, put these on." Arthur shoved the cloths into his hands. Merlin obeyed and was quickly dressed.

"Now, let's go." Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm.

"Not without Lyla I don't." Merlin protested, running down the flaming corridors to his daughters room. He flung open the door and scooped up the crying baby. Arthur stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Merlin with the infant in his arms.

"Is she…?" Arthur began.

"Yes, she is." Merlin hugged her tightly to his chest and grabbed Arthur's arm. They sprinted out of the stone castle right before it collasped in flames. All of the knights regrouped near the forest.

"Merlin!" Gwaine called and hugged his best friend. "And who is this cutie?" He stroked Lyla's face.

"My daughter, Lyla." All of the knights looked taken back.

"Wait, if you are the father.. then who is the mother?" Percival asked.

"Her mother is Morgana." Merlin hugged the baby closer to his chest.

"Then we kill it." Arthur said, all eyes looked at the king, shocked by what they just heard.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN Will Arthur kill baby Lyla? YOU WILL DECIDE WITH YOUR REVIEWS.**


	21. Reunited

**I don't own Merlin**

"What?" Merlin sputtered, hugging his child to his chest.

"You heard me. It has Morgana's blood in it, it is evil." Arthur raised his sword.

"No, she isn't. She is a baby. Morgana's hatred was taught. She learned to hate from Morgause. Lyla has me, she will grow up a good servant of Camelot. She will protect Camelot." Merlin protest, clutching his child.

"Merlin, step aside." Arthur ordered.

"I am your husband, I am supposed to be your equal. Why won't you listen to me?" Merlin cried.

"Are you my husband? Are you? You spent the past 10 months with my sister, sleeping with my sister!" Arthur screamed. "We had been married for 2 days before you ran off to her!"

"I ran off to protect Camelot! I thought she just wanted my powers! I didn't know… I didn't know." Merlin stuttered.

"You didn't know what?" Arthur screamed.

'I didn't know she was going to rape me!" Merlin cried. Gwaine placed a hand on Merlin's shoulders.

"She did what?" Arthur asked.

'She raped me, she tied my down with magical restraints and impregnated herself with me." Merlin sobbed,

"But when I found you, there was no restraints, she was laying on top of you. You told her she could have anything she wants." Arthur yelled.

"I was protecting Lyla! Morgana would kill her and make another baby if I didn't corporate. Look!" Merlin pulled the blanket away from the infants face. A crescent moon was carved above her eye. "Morgana did this when I wouldn't sleep with her." Merlin covered the little girls face up. "I had to protect Lyla. Whether or not she was conceived willing, she is my daughter and she is innocent."

"Merlin, I didn't know." Arthur reached out for his husband. Merlin shrunk back into Gwaine. The knight wrapped his arms around Merlin.

"Arthur, I don't want you right now." Merlin said, hiding in Gwaine's arms.

"So you are going to turn my knights against me." Arthur asked.

"No, but Gwaine will protect me and Lyla."

"Merlin-" Arthur began.

"No Arthur. Gwaine can I sleep in your tent tonight?" Merlin asked the flowing haired drunk.

"Well I would have to ask Percival; He isn't too keen on sharing me at night." Gwaine smirked.

"I didn't realize that you two were a thing. I can stay with-" Merlin began

"Merlin, don't be silly. You and your baby girl can sleep with me." Arthur said. Merlin looked at Arthur and shook his head.

"I would like to sleep with someone else." Merlin said

"Merlin, if it is okay with Gwaine and Arthur; You can sleep in my tent with Gwaine and I can bunk with Arthur." Percival said.

"That would be nice." Merlin said. Hurt crossed Arthur face, but as it was getting dark they pitched the tents.

Around 2 am, Lyla began to cry. She was starving, thankfully Morgana never breastfeed so Merlin learned a spell that would create breastmilk in his own chest. The noise woke the knights but when Merlin said it was just Lyla they all went back to sleep. Arthur, on the other hand couldn't fall back asleep. He walked out of the tent to see Merlin cradling Lyla to his chest, her feeding on his chest.

"That is something I never thought I would see," Arthur leaned up against a tree.

"Yes well I guess a man breast feeding a baby isn't very normal." Merlin retorted.

"Not what I meant. I never thought I would see you again." He wrapped his arms around his husbands waist. Merlin didn't even pull away, he missed Arthur's touch.

"She is cute isn't she." Arthur complemented.

"She is your niece." Merlin said.

"As far as I am concerned, I am her father. If she is part of you, she is part of me." Arthur said. Merlin smiled tears in his eyes.

"I have missed you so much." He cried.

"I have missed you too." Arthur cried into his husbands shoulder. "Can I hold her?" Arthur asked. Merlin smiled and handed Arthur his precious baby girl. "Hello, Princess. My name is Arthur, and I am you daddy." he kissed the baby girls forehead and she spit bubbled at him.

**Review**


	22. Return to Camelot

**I don't own Merlin, but I wish I did.**

Merlin could barely sit on his horse as they reached Camelot. Gwaine had sent word ahead that they had found the lost king of Camelot; meaning Hunith had come from Ealdor to greet her son. Everyone was waiting on the footsteps of the palace when they arrived. Gwen ran up to Lancelot, baby Aleyn in her arms. Hunith practically collapsed at the sight of Merlin carrying Lyla. She placed her hand on Lyla's forehead, and asked,

"Son, who is this little angel." She smiled at the baby.

"This is my daughter, Lyla." He smiled shily at his mother.

"Your daughter? Who is the mother, or second father?" Hunith asked

"Morgana is her mother." Merlin asked, the sleeping baby looked nothing like her mother.

"You left Arthur for her? How are you still alive?" Hunith questioned.

"It is a long story, Mother. I am quite tired." Merlin fake yawned, not wanting to talk about what he had to do with Morgana. He wanted it just to be a nightmare, none of to exist.

Hunith nodded and walked Merlin up to the chamber he shared with Arthur; Arthur trailing behind him. Hunith kissed her son on the cheek outside the chamber doors and wished him a good night. As Merlin laid Lyla in the center of the bed, Arthur walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. Merlin jumped, and moved away from Arthur. Hurt crossed the young kings face. He wanted to hold his husband. Arthur had missed Merlin with all of his heart.

"Merlin, why won't you let me hold you?" Arthur asked, reaching out for him again.

"I can't you… you remind me of…" Merlin trailed off beginning to cry.

"Morgana, I remind you of Morgana." Arthur slumped in a chair, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Arthur." Merlin took a step closer to the crying king.

"Don't, Merlin. If touching you reminds you of her, I won't touch you." Arthur put his head down, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"I just need time. I know you won't hurt me." Merlin reached out and touched the kings cheek. As though, baby Lyla knew that her father was having a moment with the king; she began crying.

"Oh, baby girl, why are you fussing?" Merlin cooed. The baby gurgled and Merlin's crown, which was sitting next to Arthur's, and flung it across the room, her eyes turning gold in the process. "Is my baby girl using her magic?" Merlin cooed and bounced her a little.

"She has magic?" Arthur asked, walking up behind Merlin.

"Yeah, I moved things like her when I was a baby too. It isn't something to fear." Merlin smiled at his princess.

"Well, this will cause problems." Arthur smirked.

"What do you mean?" Merlin clutched his baby girl to his chest.

"A beautiful princess like her, growing up in a castle with her fathers has the kings, she will get everything she wants won't she?" Arthur smiled.

"You really do intend on raising her as your own, don't you?" Merlin asked

"As far as I am concerned, she is mine." Arthur scooped the baby from Merlin's arms and cradled her, making obnoxious noises at the child.

As the night rolled on, the reunited couple relaxed into one another. Baby Lyla was asleep in Arthur's old crib, placed next to Merlin's side of the bed. The couple lay around a burning fire, propped up on pillows, blankets and furs. Merlin lay resting against Arthur's chest.

"I have missed you so very much." Arthur confessed, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband. Merlin sank back into his Arthur's embrace and smiled; for the first time in months he was content.

"I love you." Merlin smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"And I love you." Arthur pressed his lips against Merlin's temple, the first time he had kissed his love in almost a year.

**Reviews are needed…. or the baby gets it.**


	23. Goodbye

I don't own Merlin

2 months after the return to Camelot.

"She is growing like a weed." Leon said as he held baby Lyla. All of the knights had taken a liking to the new princess, especially Sir Gwaine. When the knight was drunk, so all the time, he would play with her little feet, laughing at how they looked like baby sausages. The knights all dotted on her. Little baby Aleyn was all but forgotten when Lyla arrived. Lancelot even found himself wrapped around the small girls finger.

"That she is." Merlin responded, stroking the little girls face. She smiled up at her father, grabbing his index finger and sucking on it.

"Now give me my baby back." Arthur ordered, overly protective of his adoptive daughter. He grabbed her from Leon and made faces at the baby; all of the knights burst out laughing at the sight of their king. "Shut up."

"Yes. M'lady." Gwaine retorted.

"Gwaine, if I didn't have Lyla, I would be having you thrown in the stocks." He grinned as Gwaine shrunk behind Percival.

"Yes, well have fun. I am going to lie down." Merlin kissed the king's cheek and left the room.

Merlin lay his daughter down in her crib, wrapping her tightly in her soft pink blanket. She smiled up at him, a gummy smile. He frowned and left the baby in her crib. He walked over to Arthur's side of the bed and grabbed the throwing knife Arthur had on top of his nightstand. He set the knife down on the desk and picked up a quill

Arthur,

I am sorry to leave you. I can't stand being around anymore. The things Morgana did to me, I can't sleep at night. I don't want to keep on living this way. I do love you. Arthur Pendragon. You are an amazing King, and you have done an amazing job as a father. I am sorry that I am leaving you like this, but the nightmares are haunting, and the day is even worse. Take care of Lyla, remarry and start another family.

Merlin

Ending the letter, he folded the piece of paper and addressed it to Arthur. He gently kissed the letter and lay it on the desk. There were no tears in his eyes as he dragged the cold blade of the throwing knife down his forearm. It wasn't long before Merlin couldn't stand; He sank to the floor in a pool of his own blood. Before all went dark, he heard the sound of Lyla screaming in her crib.

Review


	24. Truth be told

**I don't own Merlin. A big thank you goes out to my friend Laiken, I would not have finished this chapter with her and another thank you to Catherine, she kept me from killing Merlin, Gwen and Lancelot**

Arthur sat around the round table, consulting the knights on the plague in the lower town. When a servant girl rushed in. She looked panicked, like she had seen a ghost. She never even bothered to bow before she ran up to Arthur.

"Sire, King Merlin, his is dying." She gasped for breath. Arthur did not need to be told twice before he ran off to the chambers he shared with Merlin.

The young king pushed open the door; Tears pricked his eyes when he saw his beloved Merlin on the floor, bleeding profoundly. with Gaius bending over him.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, whipping the tears from his eyes.

"Sire, it appears that he attempted to take his own life. Thankfully, baby Lyla cried loud enough to alert a servant. He is stable but unconscious." Gaius signalled for the knights to lift Merlin from the floor to the bed. Arthur felt a small tug on his heart as he sat down on the bed next to Merlin.

"Thank you, Gaius." Arthur stroked Merlin's cheek. The old man bowed and left the room. Arthur lay his head on the bed and cried. He never even noticed the pain Merlin was coping with. While he slept, Merlin tossed and turned. He felt awful, he wasn't there for him.

"Merlin… I am so sorry." Arthur stroked Merlin's sicking pain face. "Please, wake up."

2 days after Merlin's incident.

Arthur had not left Merlin's bedside since Merlin attempted suicide. Gwen had been a saint and took care of Lyla. Merlin's eyelids fluttered; his blue eyes opened for a minute; he looked up to Arthur and glared at him.

"Why? Why won't you let me die?" Merlin cried. Arthur felt tears in his eyes. He was scared, no, Arthur Pendragon was terrified. He grabbed Merlin's hand, and cried.

"You were going to leave me." Arthur sobbed, grasping Merlin's hand. Merlin jerked his hand away and rolled over. Arthur's eyes filled with betrayal and fear.

"Merlin…" Arthur grabbed his shoulder. Merlin jerked his shoulder away. Still, Arthur wasn't going to give up the love of his life, he crawled up behind Merlin and nuzzled his face into the raven heads shoulders. "Why?" Arthur asked, his voice shaking.

Merlin let out a heartbreaking sob, it tore Arthur's heart up. "I can't do it anymore, I can't. What Morgana did to me.. it haunts me day in and day out. I can't sleep at night. She did things to me… things only you should do." Merlin cried. Arthur pulled Merlin so that he was facing the King's chest. He stroked the raven haired boy's head as Merlin let out another sob.

"I know, Merlin. If you ever want to talk to me about what happened, I am always here." Arthur kissed his forehead.

"I know." The rest of the night, the couple sat in there bed, and Merlin told Arthur everything that Morgana did. Arthur held him and cried into the warlock's shoulder all night.

"I am so sorry, Merlin." Arthur comfortated.

"It's not your fault." Merlin consoled. Arthur shook his head.

"I should have looked harder, I should have…" Arthur trailed off as Merlin brushed the tears away from the king's eyes.

"If it never happened we wouldn't have Lyla." Merlin gestured to the sleeping baby girl. Arthur only nodded before falling back in bed, exhausted.

As the night rolled on, Merlin could hear a voice calling him.

"Merlin… Merlin." It was the voice of the Great Dragon. Merlin sluggishly pulled himself out of bed and left the castle. That time, leaving Arthur a note of where he was going. As the warlock entered the field, Killgarah landed.

"Young warlock, it is good to see you up and about." The dragon smiled. He looked over the hollow shell of the young man standing before him.

"You are depressed." The mighty lizard stated. Merlin only nodded. "That is why I have called you out here. You tried to take your life." Merlin nodded. "That was foolish and selfish of you, young warlock. Camelot needs you, Arthur needs you, Lyla needs you." Merlin's eyes shot open at the mention of Lyla.

"How do you know her name?" Merlin asked, protective over his baby girl.

"Lyla has been written in the legend of Camelot as long as Arthur and yourself have been. Lyla will not only unite the kingdom of Tallonberg by marriage to the young prince, but she will calm the dark forces of Camelot." The dragon explained. "You daughter, as well as your son are just as important to the union of Albion as you and Arthur are." Merlin's eyes glowed at the mention of a son.

"I don't have a son." Merlin explained.

"All in good time, Merlin, all in good time." The dragon's wings flapped as he flew away from the castle.

"Albion needs you and your heir!" The dragon called one last time.

**Review or else**


	25. Finish

**This is the final chappie in Affairs in the Castle, I hope you enjoy. And MAYYYYYBE I might write an epilogue. Big thanks to all the people that review and were patient with me. Now here we go...**

Merlin rode back to the castle at a slow pace. He thought of the consequence that his death would bring on Camelot. Arthur would go mad without him, he wouldn't be able to run Camelot. The kingdom that he had built and loved would fall under the distress of the king. Merlin knew that he was part of a great scheme, he had just been caught up in the moment of his pain.

"It will get better from here on out." Merlin told himself, looking forward not backwards. With that he kicked his horse into a canter, heading as fast as he could back to Camelot.

He reached the castle walls before the sun had risen over the rich and flowering kingdom of Camelot. He wasted no time getting up to his chambers; In his chambers, King Arthur was wide awake, pacing the floor. When Merlin silently pushed the door open he saw the king in his state of distress. Arthur's eye shot to where Merlin was stands.

"Dammit, Merlin, you can't just go off to talk to a dragon in the middle of the night! you had me worried." Arthur pulled his husband into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I feel much better after talking to him." Arthur smiled a little.

"You do? What did he say?" Arthur previous anger and stress disappeared from his body as Merlin smiled for the first time since they had found him.

"He told me that I had a bigger purpose in Camelot than just living. I am part of the great scheme of things. That I am important." Merlin smiled, sitting on Arthur's lap.

"Of course you are important! Without you Camelot would fall under me." Arthur joked.

"Yeah, Gwaine would make a better king than you." Merlin shot Arthur a devious smile.

"Well, maybe you should have married him." Arthur playfully huffed.

"No, I like who I am married to, prattishness and all." Merlin kissed Arthur. Arthur melted into the kiss. He relished in the bliss of having Merlin press his lips against his own. Merlin pulled back slightly and whispered.

"I love you." Arthur smirked, letting Merlin's newly found happiness wash over him. For once, Camelot was safe, Merlin was safe, Arthur was safe, and everything fell into perfect harmony. Nothing could ruin Camelot, not even Morgana, whom was dead. Arthur did not care what his father might be thinking of him, he was happy. For the first time ever, Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Pendragon were in perfect bliss.

**Yeah, it is short. Thank you and I luv you**

**- Laney, and her supports (aka 4 rats and a horse, and 2 people) **


End file.
